Trust In Me
by The-Difference-In-Me
Summary: He was 35 years old, and was sentenced to Azkaban when he was 17 finally free, he has a chance to start again, with the help of Albus Dumbledore. Being what he is he still looks 17 years of age, being placed as a student is hard, his trust is broken for all of man kind, can a certain professor without even trying change him? Freedom is priceless, is he truly free? SSXOC
1. Freedom & Gryffindor

**Trust In Me**

**1. Freedom and Gryffindor**

The cell was dark, cold and damp. It sent a shiver right through Alarics bones. Hunched in the far corner of the cell his golden eyes blinked unseeingly at the cobbled floor, as a rat scurried across to the sniff the random debris that had gathered over the many years of his captivity. The moon at it's highest, fullest filled the room with little light, and he sighed, holding his knees closer to him to keep himself warm like he had been doing for years, his clothes to ratty to keep him warm. Turning his head up to lean against the cold stone wall, his mouth silently open, whispering to himself that one day he will be free, he watched the clouds pass over the moon from the only window in the entire room. Shifting his ankle a bit the shackles clunked against the ground, running against his already tender ankle.

Closing his eyes he remembered the old days, before all of this, when there was once a reason to be alive, to never fear; but his mother was right all along, and like all the other times he thought about it, he felt angry and tears welled up in his eyes. Shutting them closed tightly he refused to give in but like every other time, they fell over and over again, until he could barely breath through the pain. "They will never understand Alaric, they are still young and narrow-minded and arrogant one day this world will understand but always remember where you come from, where your heart is..". "Mother" he whispered to the darkness, "It's so hard to remember who I am."

"Your an abomination" came the snotty reply of a man that he had come to know not by name but his insults, his voice, his stand, his walk and his smell. He was always there. Always watching, always waiting for the moment to punish him. Alaric felt the fear he always felt grip him, he believed in being strong but Alaric felt so broken inside that he couldn't do anything but give into the fear. Alaric's golden eyes appeared in the darkness, staring at him dully, lifeless and no more fight could be seen. The man smirked satisfied, "Finally the beast has been broken, after years of being unsatisfied you finally know your place".

"..I know my place..", Alaric whispered moving his eyes back to the ground, his face still wet from his angry tears, leaving a clean trail through the dirt that covered his skin. Did he really know his place? What place? He had no place, just this dirty, moldy old cell. He belonged know where and he supposed he was fine with that. He had to be fine with that, this was his fate for being an abomination to the magical race. Yet he could not see what they saw, he was like them, 2 eyes, a nose and a mouth, two arms, two legs and a heart. Was he so different from them? Narrowing his eyes, he growled deep within his throat, he was no different from them, he breathed, he felt and he once loved. He wasn't different, yet he was in a cage. He wasn't a bloody monster, the rage he felt long ago resurfaced. HE WASNT DIFFERENT! Whipping his head up he glared hard and snarled, the sound shocking the man in the same black robes. Nothing changed. It needed to change. "What are you growling at beast," came the taunt, the disgust. "I am no different than you," Alaric growled out, as he stood, the chains clinking together from the sudden movement and the stress it caused.

Standing before the man, feet shackled, hands held in front shackled, he stood tall and proud to be what he was. He wasn't a monster, he wasn't a beast, he was human, and he was not a broken mare. "How dare you compare us to you," the man spat, the spit hitting the stones a few feet away. Alaric stared at it impassively. He will not be riled he had enough. Alaric's gazed penetrated the man staring at him calculating. Watching the small change in the movement of his breathing, the sweat that gathered upon the mans tan face. His grey eyes dilating in expectancy of something, a backlash perhaps. Alaric chuckled. The man was nothing but bark.

"What's so funny!?", the man yelled out, angry clearly showing in his posture as he gripped the cell bars and brought his face right up to them. Alaric shuffled closer to the man, his chains rattling against the floor with every moment. The man watched him and then turned to the chains checking to see if they were still locked in place, and then they would return to stare at him once more, until Alaric stood before him only a few inches away. Alaric's warm breath ghosted over the mans face and he sneered in disgust, "Don't breathe on me half-breed".

"Or what", he whispered.

"I'll whip you so hard until your wailing like the little bitch of a mother". One moment the man was glaring triumphantly at the prisoner and the next, he was jammed up against the cell bars, Alaric snarling in his face, his shackled palms holding the front of his travel robes. "How dare you," he stressed. "How dare I?!" Alaric practically spat in his face, "HOW DARE YOU! To say that to my face, to kill an innocent woman who had done nothing wrong... you call yourself mighty, powerful and a man, all I see is a scared old man with no talent following an egotistical minister, you have no power, no opinion, you are nothing old man".

Jammed up against the cell the man glared at the young looking boy before him; but the prisoners looks deceived everyone he was much older than one would expect. He could remember when he first started this post 20 years ago, this man still looked the same, brown hair but it was nicer back then kept up, neat, now it was ragged knotted and filled with dirt and grim, he was beefier too, now he was thin, dirty and looked sickly in his tatter clothes, but the eyes never lost the spark that penetrated the surface. "Did nothing wrong? She stood in the way of bringing you in, by law she was too be punished accordingly but enough of that, half-breed...let me go". Alaric stared into the man's eyes. Growling once he let him go.

The man was right and Alaric hated to admit his own mother brought her own fate, but perhaps that was meant to be. His mother always told him things happen for a reason, take them in stride but never dismiss anything. He remembered the days she used to read her runes to him, telling him of his great love, his great life. He snorted when he thought about it now. He was too old to have any of that. He was locked away for too long. He didn't know what it meant to be next to someone, to speak to someone civilized. He didn't know how to act. He didn't need to know, these four walls was everything he would ever know. He had come to realize this but he couldn't stop being angry. He had done nothing wrong; his very birth was wrong. That was their only justification.

"Why are you here old man? Time to punish the innocent?" Alaric said with a roll of his eyes, his voice loaded with disdain and sarcasm. "I wish" said the man straightening up, readjusting his red tie. "I'm here on Ministry business, you are being released into the care of Albus Dumbledore".

Alaric stared at the man skeptically. Albus Dumbledore? His mother used to tell stories of the man, the adventures they had been on, the day they fell in love and fell apart. When everything changed. "Who the hell is Albus Dumbledore?," came his short tempered reply. Why would he be put into the care of this man. He was a grown man for Merlin's sake! He didn't need to be babysat like a toddler. Then it dawned on him. He was getting out. He was shocked beyond belief. The cell door opening and the chains being unlocked was like a dream. Staring at the two men he stepped forward and out of the cell, both men flanking beside him as they walked him to wards the exit of Azkaban. Looking around at all the cells, and the ceiling, the dememtor's that roamed the halls making sure everyone was kept in check, feeding off what little energy they had. He was not going to miss this place one bit. The voices of the many prisoners becoming distant as the giant iron doors shut behind him.

The wind whipped around his face, causing his hair to fly wildly and the rain that pelted his skin felt like heaven against the grim. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply, fresh air, how he had missed the fresh hair. Kneeling down he touched the cold stone of the outside world, and a small appreciative smile reached his face. He could still feel the earth beneath his finger tips. He was still connected. "Alaric", came and unfamiliar voice. Looking up, he was met with an old man, with a long white beard, oval reading glasses and brightly decorative robes. He must be Albus.

"Yes?," standing up again he faced the new comer. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, your mother asked me to come for you," he said for a moment, Alaric felt happy and shocked that his mother was a live, but with the hard shadowed look in the old man's eyes which didn't seem to suit him one bit, he knew entirely different. Alaric nodded his head. "If you will excuse us gentleman,". Albus stepped forward and placed a hand on Alaric's shoulder "Breathe" he said with a smile, before he apparated off the rock known as Azkaban.

When they reappeared, Alaric was on his knees, coughing. He had only heard of apparation before from his mother, but he had never experienced it as he was so young when they took him away. "We just apparated didn't we?" he questioned breathing deeply looking up at the old man beside him. Albus' eyes twinkled at the young man "Of course" he said with a smile. Getting back up on his feet a little shakily Alaric brushed off his already tattered and dirty clothes. And looked up in front of him. His mouth hung open, like a toddler. He was staring up at a beautiful castle, it looked every bit enchanted. "Where are we?" he questioned turning back to the old man. "Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry... it's beautiful isn't it."

"It really is" he breathed. "Well Alaric, come follow me, we need to talk then you can get a shower and something proper to wear", Albus said staring at the man's clothing disapprovingly. Alaric followed him without a word. Stepping up the steps to the castle, the doors opened wide, Alaric looked around for whoever opened them when they stepped through the threshold but he saw no one. Looking back at the doors he came to the conclusion that they had to be enchanted. It's been so long since he had seen magic, he could feel the charge in the air, the castle hummed to him and he felt at home for once in twenty years. He always did when he connected. That was his only difference, other than his other secret between him and them. He studied the paintings on the wall as they walked past them, they moved, they talked rather rambunctiously. "Lemon-Drops" said the old man as they walked up a winding staircase, guarded by a stone griffin. Entering the room Alaric took it all in the trinkets, the paintings, the books and the glass stained windows on the far left of the room.

"Please have a seat dear boy," came Albus' voice, Alaric moved to sit in a chair that the old man had gestured to. "As you can see, and have probably guessed I am the Headmaster of this school, the reason you are here is because of this," flicking his wand a letter floated out from a drawer in the desk and floating into his hands. It was old and torn in areas, but he would recognize that writing anywhere.

_To my sweet darling Alaric, _

_ I am writing this letter now to you because I don't know what the future holds for me. I want you to forgive me for letting them take you, for me not fighting hard enough for you. For being to sick to see you, those many years ago. I want you to forgive me for not being able to face you for the sake of you being mad at me. I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me. _

_You are my only precious thing on this planet. I want you to accomplish everything you set out to do, be happy, know what it is to love, let it consume you. Never be afraid that despite the diversity of this world someone, somewhere close to you will accept everything about you My sweet sweet Alaric. Your father would be proud of you for your strength for standing up for so long when your world seemed so very bleak and I only wished I wasn't a coward so I could of been their for you. _

_The best I could. _

_I asked Albus Dumbledore to free you, to take care of you the only way we know how. Please trust him Alaric, with everything these people and this world has done to you, please trust him. Learn to trust others Alaric. Don't curse the darkness but merely light a candle for darkness cannot remain without the light, much like the night cannot exist without the moon and the stars. _

_Everything happens for a reason darling. _

_Remember I will always love you. _

_Love your mother, _

_Elaine McLeary _

It was short, and to the point like she had always been but it was everything to him. It was all he had left. He clutched the letter in his hands and felt the hot tears once more on his face, but not because of defeat this time but because of sadness, he wished to see her, but he never would. He would never forget her caring beautiful face. She was the only one who ever understood him.

"Tea?" Albus offered with a soft smile on his face. Alaric shook his head. "What now?" he questioned wiping the tears off his face, he looked at Albus with a new resolve. He would make it. He was a fighter, he'll never give in. "How old are you Alaric?"

"..about ... 35 I think sir, I lost count a long time ago," he said looking down at his fingers and counting. Albus stared at him. "You look to be about 17 years of age, must be your fathers side of the family," he said with a smile. Alaric blushed, he didn't know why it was so embarrassing he wasn't ashamed of his father. He barely knew of the man, he just knew that he died shortly after his birth. "You have an option Alaric, you can either be a student or a assistant teacher. This is the only way I could manage to keep you out of Azkaban". Alaric stared at him and assistant teacher? Student? He hardly remembered what using magic was like, they destroyed his wand 20 years ago. "uh-" he stated stupidly, before blushing profusely at his idiocy. 35 for gods sake and he still acted like a bloody teenager despite the fact he still looked like one except he could grow a full set of facial hair if he desired. Which usually added a year or two onto his looks.

"I'd like to be a student sir, I don't know how well I would be with a wand, its been so long sir." he said tentatively. Eyes twinkling Albus smiled and levitated the sorting hat off the shelf. "If you are too be a student then we must sort you, Class' will begin the day after tomorrow, so you will be able to meet your classmates before then. Take caution Alaric, not everyone will be understanding of your age." Alaric nodded, "very well I will simply tell them I'm 17 if they ask". Albus nodded his head and levitated the hat to Alarics head. Before it could settle down it shrieked with his appointed house. Gryffindor.

**A/N: I haven't written in a while and I do hope you like it. **


	2. Wands & Greetings

**Trust In Me**

**2. Wands and Greetings**

Alaric stood under the steaming hot water for a glorious two straight hours, he washed himself until his skin felt raw. His shoulders relaxed as he slumped against the shower wall, the hot water cascading down his body over his many scars. Bringing a hand up to touch a scar on his hip, he frowned, observing the rest of his body. He looked sickly, malnourished, and ugly. Sighing and closing his eyes, he turned his head up towards the ceiling ..._'Freedom' _he whispered to himself with a smile. If that meant showering when able too, then god damn he wished it never ended; but everything begins and ends at some point. Frowning he turned off the shower and stepped out onto the cold stone floor. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked to the sink and looked at his terribly long hair, and the light dust of facial hair. The only reason he didn't have a beard is because the ministry allowed on one place to be trimmed. He preferred a full head of hair then a face full of fuzz. He never did understand why, he thought its a poignant stupid rule. That or he was just so young he was gullible and they laughed at him behind his back. Then again everyone laughed behind his back.

Walking out of the bathroom the Gryffindor boys common room, he walked to the far wall where the headmaster had added an additional bed along with a trunk full of clothes and books he would need. He couldn't help but think it was going to be very weird, sleeping in a room full of teenagers when he was a man himself. He almost felt like a babysitter, that ignited something deep within him. He shook his head, there was no need to be angry he was starting over. Picking out a black sweater, that has a zipper from the throat to the centre of the chest area, and a pair of blue washed out jeans. Later on he would have to put on his uniform and join the other students in the great hall for the introduction dinner. He smiled despite everything he was excited to be taught in a school. He was home schooled his entire life because society just didn't understand. No one here knew of him. "They never will," he whispered finishing up with putting on his shoes.

A few moments later he walked out of the common room.

Walking down the corridor towards the Great hall as Professor Dumbledore requested he go there for breakfast, this morning. He was fingering his long hair over his shoulder that he had tied with a hairband, it had to go. He hated long hair, it was positively ugly on men, woman were the only ones who could pull it off. He could hear people chattering away down the hall behind 2 big doors, smiling to himself they sounded like they were having fun. Alaric suddenly felt nervous, he didn't know how to interact with others, he was going to be absolute crap. They were going to think he was a bloody retard or something. Panic arose in him, looking around for some sense of finality that he had to go through there. When a someone had cleared their throat taking him out of his panicked wayward thoughts. Golden eyes fell upon Albus Dumbledore who smiled at him warmly.

"Something wrong Mr. Leary?"he said, walking past him, signalling him to follow. Alaric pondered if he should tell him. Shaking his head he continued on as if nothing just happened. "Alaric", said the old man, Alaric turned his eyes to look up at him. "Later on today, I will have you go into Diagon Alley with one of your professors to get you a wand". Alaric stopped walking as Albus walked through the great hall doors. He had always has a bad temper when it came to being babied. Breathing slowly he refused to let it bother him. This was the deal and it was so much better than that dark, cold, moldy cell he had spent 20 years in.

Later on that Morning Alaric was assigned with Professor Snape to go retrieve a wand from Olivanders. To say the least the trip was very much uneventful as it ever could be. Thus why Alaric was grumbling to himself as he was choosing another wand but like the last 32 wands he had picked, didn't fit for him it was a little more than frustrating. "Hurry it up will you I have better things to be doing than helping you find a wand" came Snape's sharp reply. Looking at him with a glare that told Snape that the young man before him wasn't impressed with his attitude. "Oh well I'm sorry, that this isn't what you wanted. How about you stop whining and take it up with that eye twinkling headmaster Albus Dumbledore instead of brooding in a bloody corner like a 5 year old who was told he couldn't get his chocolate frogs!" he snapped his eyes flashing iridescent for a split second, this of course didn't go unnoticed by Severus at all. Severus stared at the young man assessing him, and completely thrown for what he just saw, Albus had told them their was something special about the young man but he had failed to mention what it was exactly.

It wasn't a threat of course but it was serious enough that it shouldn't be questioned and left alone. Which didn't sit to well with Severus at all. If any case it made it even more alluring to figure it out. Severus never could let go a challenge, especially when it concerns his students and Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home, since he was the tender age of 11. He'd be damned before he'd let anything happened to it. "What your mouth boy" he sneered. "I'm not a boy" Alaric stressed out before turning back the wand maker.

"Try this one, it's made quite different then the other wands in this shop" he said confidently, "I'm sure it's this one", handing it over, Alaric took the 12 inch white wooded, wand into his hand, he felt nothing for a few moments and frowned, he was getting tired of this. Even the wands didn't want him, in away this two seemed like he really wasn't meant to be anywhere and he had just been feeding the hope he really shouldn't be having; that one day, somewhere, he'd be accepted for all parts of him. He was going to hand it back when a warm tingling ran up his arm from the wand. Looking at it skeptically, he smiled just a bit. It chose him. Finally it chose him!. Staring back at Snape he cocked his eyebrow a bit with a triumphant smile, but he received no reaction. Severus Snape was a bit of a downer. Alaric was dissatisfied by this. If anyone was going to be alone it will be Severus Snape not him.

"So good to be out of there, thought I'd die there," Alaric stated trying to come up with something to say, he had no idea how to talk to a man who never spoke only grunted. Matter of fact he didn't know how to speak to anything properly, breakfast was horrid as he could barely speak a sentence without messing something up, jamming words together as if his brain and throat were bickering with each other. Alaric looked at Severus from the corner of his eye, he was tall he had to admit but not all that much taller than him, no facial hair just pasty white skin that suited his dark, foreboding, attire. In a way he found it almost sexy, if any witch or wizard was into that type of stereotyping. Yet despite what was on the surface, Alaric noticed something else just beyond that gaze that he too could relate too, could understand, the loneliness that no matter what you do it can't be filled. He almost took pitty on the man and he didn't even know the guy!

"Why are you sad professor?" he said softly, he wasn't expecting a response. Why should he? Not like it was his place to say such things. Staring at the ground the entire time he decided to ask the question he hadn't realized that Snape had stopped walking with him. Looking behind him, Snape stood there looking at him eyes narrowed an calculating. To any bystander it would look quite odd, a boy standing there passive, no expression on his face and an older man who looked like he wanted to kill the child. Snape went to open his mouth when he heard his name being shouted. Looking up and behind him he noticed a smiling Remus Lupin coming up behind him, waving in hello.

"Oh great" came his grumbled response, "Lupin", nodding his head in greeting.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley? Aren't classes starting tomorrow?" came Remus reply, looking at him then to the younger man standing not to far away. "They are, I'm here on a request from Albus Dumbledore, to watch this boy," he said inclining his head towards the young man. Remus smiled as he saw the glare that was directed towards Severus. Walking up to him, Remus offered him his hand, "Hey, I'm Remus Lupin".

"Alaric McLeary", he said grasping Remus' hand with a firm grip; after all a firm grip is a trustful grip or so his mother had taught him. "Are you attending Hogwarts?" Remus asked politely. Alaric nodded his head, a little unsure of what to say. "You will love it! And don't let this grouch ruin your experience."

"I-I'll remember that", turning to look at Severus, who was glaring daggers at Remus.

"Lupin I'll see you tonight, we best be off", Severus said taking Alarics arm and apparated on site. Remus stood there, watching where they disappeared. The poor boy, Remus couldn't help but notice their was something different about that one boy, it wasn't like the rest of the smells that mingled together on the streets of Diagon Alley it had stood out, prominent to the rest. Shaking his head he continued down the busy street.

Alaric landed on his knees. He hated apparition. It was a stupid albeit effective way of travelling but down right stupid. He couldn't keep himself up properly like everyone else, it just made himself feel even more different then the rest of the world. Perhaps he just needed to do it more, or practice more or something. That was prob it, Severus had years to perfect his landing. Alaric gazed at Severus retreating back a little jealous. Getting up off the ground he dusted his knees and continued towards the castle when a sound from the far end of the road had caught his attention. Leaning his head slightly to the right, he listened, a flicker of a sound. Frowning he turned towards the forest where it had come from. Narrowing his eyes a bit to see the tree line, he noticed a slight shimmer before it was gone altogether. "What was that?" whispering to himself, "it seem so familiar". Wracking his brain for an answer he just couldn't place it, shrugging his shoulders he returned to the castle, until it was time for the first feast of the evening.

The great hall bustled to life, with many voices and laughter as all the students, sat at their respectful tables, the first years having being sorted already was getting to know everyone in their house. Except for one who sat at the far end away from everyone, forking his mashed potatoes in thought. Looking up at the teachers table, Alaric noticed the man from earlier sitting their. He was a teacher? Scrunching his nose in thought he couldn't understand why he wouldn't just mention it when they met at Diagon Alley. He didn't understand a lot of things like tonight. Like how can anyone small could produce this large amount of food, they had to be slaving away all day for this surely. How lively these people were. How they all seemed to just correspond with each other.

"Hey" came a soft females voice from the right of him across the table, looking up he noticed a girl about 17 or so leaning towards him with a smile on her face, he observed her silently. She had bushy brown hair and deep hazel eyes, she looked calculative, smart and she was pretty. "Hey," he said back.

"I'm Hermione Granger" with a smile, "and these two goofs stuffing their faces are Ron and Harry." Alaric stared at them. He rose his eyebrow, he didn't understand her meaning of stuffing face, only one was doing it, a boy with red hair, he was just piling it home. It was kind of gross really, but he assumed it was a choice of endearment on her part. Inclining his head towards them in greeting.

"So your a seventh year? How come your just starting now?" came Harry's question. Alaric stared at him. What to tell them. "My mother passed, I'm under Albus' care now" he said. It was the truth after all. Some times honesty was the best policy but he learned his lesson years ago when he had let someone in and he has paid 20 years for it._ 'Never again'_ he thought to himself. "I'm so sorry to hear that" came Hermione's voice, it almost sounded like she cared. Why would she care, she didn't even know him. He never did understand people, he hardly grew up with them, and then being locked in a cell for 20 years certainly didn't help either. He was to live here with them for a year, he mine as well try to understand them. "It's okay, no worries" he said with a bright smile. Turning back to his food, he smiled contemplatively it will be an interesting year for sure, but he was going to live it to the fullest.

**A/N: Hey, hopefully this chapter wasn't totally terrible. Review! I'd like to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Dark Eyes

**Trust In Me **

**3. Dark Eyes**

_The wind blew silent across the many fields, brushing the grass in one direction, the tree's creating their music, speaking to one another. The sun kissed down on the plants and on a young boys face; tilted to the sky, soaking in the warm rays. The ground hard against his back, the grass, shielding him from others views; shielded by the world. "Alaric," came the soft voice in the distance, opening his eyes, golden met blue. An older woman stood over him, smiling down, pale skin, fiery red hair grey-blue eyes smiling with compassion and a warmth that only a mother could bare._

_"Mom", he smiled. "What are you doing here sweety?" she questioned kneeling down beside him, staring up at the sky as well. "Hiding," he whispered closing his eyes, his fingers playing with the pebbles in the dirt. He could feel her gaze set upon him, the sadness seeped into his skin just like the warm rays which seemed far colder now. "Why are you hiding?". A question he often asked himself and still he didn't know what to say. He never knew what to say. In away he was thankful for not knowing but he so desperately wanted an answer. If he were to sit and think, he'd come up with fear, shame, pity. He didn't want to face the fear, the looks that caused him shy and the tears that shed pity through his core. Despite what he wanted to say he always said the same thing to him, "I don't want them to see me mommy, the invisible man"._

Alaric opened his eyes to a dark room, curtains drawn around his bed and the snores of the roommates entering his ears. His breathing laboured as he recalled the dream. "The Invisible man," whispering to himself, so familiar but so far away. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he took a moment to close his eyes and breath. An image of a man flickered behind his eye lids. That man. The shimmering in the forest a month ago. It all came back to him in a swift movement of emotion. Fear gripped his heart. Sitting up in bed, he stared at the blanket sitting at the bottom of his bed, having kicked them off in the middle of the night.

"I'll have no choice but to see him", mumbling to himself, gripping his sheet, he shut his eyes and held his head down, his long hair shielding his face. His mind reeling in the fact the cycle of the new moon was beginning soon, the first one since he started here. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't let his roommates see him, they'd stop talking to him. Not that he really talked to anyone but Harry and Ron and that was only in lessons, breakfast, lunch and dinner. In away, they were convenient with each other and Alaric wondered if their would ever be more than acquaintances in his life. His mind suddenly thinking about Severus Snape the potions professor. He didn't know why.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thought, his hair whipping across his face, he really needed to get rid of it. It was a true nuisance, perhaps he could get Hermione to do it for him, she was smart and kind. Picking up his wand that he kept under his bed, he cast a small spell that would tell him the time. Six am, his classmates wouldn't be up for another hour or two at least. Getting out of bed he crept out of the boys dorm and walked down to sit not he couch that faced the fire in the common room, his eyes loosing themselves in the flame. Distant images of his memories clouding his mind.

The week went by as it always had. Alaric was in the last class of the day, Advanced potions for seventh years. His face bent forward to the desk his brow knitted in concentration as he attempted to crush the bezoar, into a very fine powder using the pestle. He had to make a simple antidote for common poisons, but he was having a difficult time with it. Magic buzzed around him more frequently today, it was causing him to be on edge. Very much aware of everyone and everything around him. It caused him to fumble with his hands and his tongue practically stick to the roof of his mouth. The dark skies were tomorrow and he was nervous, not knowing what to do about it. He had no idea if Albus knew or not, he didn't know what to do considering students weren't allowed out of bed, he didn't want his classmates seeing him. There would be rumours, then the ridicule then the prison cell he had spent 20 years in. This thought alone, sent a shiver up his spine in a horrible way, a cold chill that made him feel like he'd never see the light again.

" I think that powder if fine enough Mr. Leary" came the strong demand of a deep voice. The professor, cursing himself inwards Alaric twisted his golden eyes to look into the black coals, that bore down on him in mirth, and contempt. As if he personally pissed this guy off. "Penny for your thoughts" he said with an upturn of his mouth, as if he meant to scowl but it didn't quite reach him. Many people feared him and Alaric just couldn't understand why. It was obviously a front, and perhaps the fact he could see the mask and the wall was what didn't make him afraid of Professor Snape. What did he have to hide?

"No thank you sir," he whispered, turning back down to the pestle. "Best get on with your potion, than day -dreaming in my class. 10 points for Gryffindor for thinking you can forgo doing your work in my class". With that final word, Professor Snape stalked away to scowl at someone ease's potion. Who the hell was he trying to kid, the guy was a complete asshole. Narrowing his eyes at the back of Snapes head he turned back to the potions book.

"Add four measures of the Bezoar to the cauldron and then add two measures of standard ingredient", measuring them out he added them to the cauldron. Adding it to heat for 5 seconds, before switching it to the pewter cauldron, next to the standard cauldron for about 40 minutes, but since class was only two hours long, he looked up at the reevaluated time that Snape had written on the board. "Fifteen minutes", he sat back and read the rest of the ingredients, and then looking at his table, to see if he was missing anything. When he didn't notice he had mistletoe berries he got up and walked to the store cupboard for students.

Scanning the walls completely content on finding those mysterious berries, he had never heard of in his life; finding them, he turned around and slammed into a hard solid wall. Opening his eyes a bit he was met with dark robes and white porcelain skin of neck, stepping back he cursed himself further. He walked right into Severus Snape. Black eyes narrowed in on him like a trapped deer. "Albus has requested your presence in his office. Leave your potion with a stasis charm, you will come in the evening just after dinner to finish it" and with that he vanished again. Putting the berries back on the shelf he walked

out of the store room.

Alaric soon found himself standing before the great stone griffin that guarded the headmasters office. "Lemon Strudel," he whispered watching the Griffin move for him. The passwords changed monthly, he was beginning to believe the headmaster had a thing for lemons, whether it be the second month or not. Knocking on the door, he waited for the headmaster to let him in.

Severus watched Alaric put his cauldron on stasis and walked out of the room, eyes void of emotion. He didn't know why the boy was intriguing there wasn't anything special about him. Mentally shrugging he, turned back to the class he continued with the lesson. "Make sure you reach the chapters I have a signed on the board, failing to do so will result in an failure in this class, for those of you who absolutely need this course after your seventh year here, pitiful mind you, that half of you simply cant enjoy the fine art of potions...next week the harder potions begins. I'd like 2 parchments on why this potion is useful to have." The class groaned, "two parchments bloody prat," came the mumbles of a few students smirking he returned to idly walking around the class room, sneering at anyone who made eye contact with him, at the end of the day and a few failed potions the class was dismissed.

Afternoon that night, Alaric found himself standing against the wall of the potions lab, waiting for Professor Snape, rubbing his heal against the stone floor, lost in his own mind. He was nervous about tomorrow night, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay in the common room, biting his lip, he sighed a little. Perking his head to the right he heard distant footsteps, quick, almost silent he barely heard it but being what he was his hearing was just much higher than most people along with his eyesight. Only one person walks that way and he was right in his assumption because a few moments later, Professor Snape rounded the corner with a sneer and a cold frontal exterior, eyes black and cold. The mask he always wore impervious to people, it didn't intimidate him at all and he wasn't going to let a scowl from an insecure man bother him. "You have lots of time tonight, you will brew it properly, with the right amount of time instead of the modified equation I had written on the board," the professor said a few feet away, robes bellowing behind him. Waving his wand the classroom door swung open and Alaric slipped inside, walking over to his potion. The door slammed shut behind him, he flinched at the sound that kicked him right in the ear drum. Grabbing all the ingredients he set to work.

Severus sat hunched over his desk, his face in a pile of first year potion essays. Every so often, his eyes would dart over to the young man to see his progress. The boy never stopped, with getting the ingredients ready he seemed like he was actually interested in the subject, Severus was pleased to say the least. Not once in his 15 years of teaching did he see a single student, actually seem to try other than that know-it-all Ms. Granger, she wasn't included she showed aptitude in everything. Severus wanted to be angry at it but he really couldn't how could he? Once the war ended and they had one everything changed, he had changed, something inside of him released and in an odd funny way he was free. He relished every moment of it, doing what he wanted, talking to whomever he wanted. There was no one watching him, no one making the choice for him. He had done his job and he was free from the darkness, that seemed to crystallize around his entire life for the last 25 years or so. Severus didn't hold the same malice in his voice like he used to, it was still strict but not laced with hatred. He'd never give up the sarcasm, because despite it all being over, he still had stuff to hide. Heinous stuff, shameful stuff.

Severus caught himself staring at the boy simply just staring. He was waiting for the 40 minutes to take for the potion to brew in a pewter cauldron before he had to move it to a brass cauldron where it needed to brew for another 34 minutes. The boy just sat there, staring down at the cauldron completely lost in though it would seem. Dipping his quill in ink, he marked another paper a frown prominent on his face. "What the hell is this crap?" he whispered to himself. **A potion made in England by E. M. L. Potions Co., it was used as a pomade and was effective against dandruff? Head and Shoulders. **"Thinks he's terribly funny does he". Severus looked up and at his door, when a quick session of knocks resounded. Flicking his wand in the direction of the door, it flung open to reveal Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin, both with smiles on their faces.

"Severus dear boy, mind if we come in and have some tea?" he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. His blue eyes casting over to the young man, sitting at the back table of the room, head to the table, cauldron bubbling slightly, the steam casting over his face like a blanket of smoke and for a moment he looked sad. Severus couldn't understand why, his eyes shifted between the two of them. Remus also noticed the change in the atmosphere. "Good evening, Mr. Leary" he said his voice drifting across the room. Golden eyes looked up at him, no expression on his face, nodding his head the boy went back to looking at the desk or the cauldron Remus couldn't tell.

The room stood still and the silence bore into them all. Severus of course couldn't place the uncomfortable silence. It had something to do with the boy. Who was he to Albus? These types of questioned always popped into his head when he found them talking in the headmasters office, or in the hallway. The boy always looked kind of sad or distraught. He never really hung out with anyone, so Severus deducted that he was a loner much like himself. A pop from the house elf Micky, broke the silence. The small house elf was holding a tray of tea, and some freshly made cookies and biscuits. Severus thanked the elf for breaking the silence. A few moments later, he left leaving the tray on an empty table.

"Ahh, my favourite tea biscuit!" , Albus said looking almost childlike. The three adults all gathered around the table. "care to join us Alaric?" . Alaric looked up and stared at the headmaster and uncomfortable silence engulfing them all. Remus fidgeted a bit cause Alaric to look at him as well. His eyes studying them as if trying to understand his meaning then he looked a the tea pot for a moment before he came back to meet the headmasters gaze. "Sure", sticking his cauldron on a slow simmer, he joined them around the table. Albus offered him a cup of tea and he took it gratefully. "Thank you," he whispered.

"So Severus how are your classes coming along?" the headmaster asked starting the conversation. "Well to any standard really, the only one who seems to even be interested in what they are doing would be Mr. Leary here and Ms. Granger", looking at the man before taking a sip of tea, his black eyes watching the kid over the cup. Severus couldn't understand why he kept watching him, perhaps waiting for something to happen. Shifting his eyes over to Remus to engage him, his looking not going unnoticed by the headmaster who smiled. "How is the wolfsbane been treating you?", Severus intent on making sure his potions making did not waver in the slightest. Remus shifted in his seat and his eyes drifted to the kid who seemed to not be paying attention, it was no secret he was a werewolf but not everyone is willing to accept him still. Except all his friends and he was thankful for that. "It's going well, I've been in complete control, no after affect or anything" he said with a warm reassuring smile. Severus nodded.

"Why did you ask me to join you?" came the small tentative voice of the young man. Which Severus couldn't help but think didn't seem to fit him, there were many sides he was usually a quiet spit fire, but never timid. "In hopes of talking my dear boy, you seem quiet, contemplative, and nervous." The boys golden eyes bore into Albus', then too Severus' and they seemed to linger a moment. Severus raised a questionable eyebrow, but the boy's eyes moved on to Lupin and stayed on him. Studied him. Watched his every movement. "How do you deal with it?", he asked confidently, a burning desire in his eyes. Remus was a little shocked, he was flabbergasted for a moment. No one had ever asked him how he dealt with it, not a single person wondered what it would be like to live the way he had to live. They always asked if, it hurt. Of course it hurts, when the bones break, bend and mend to the way it needs too. "I just learned to deal with it, I am what I am and in order to live on I have to accept that," he said with a soft gentle smile. The boy smiled nodding his head every few seconds, taking in his words and understanding them. "And you" he said looking directly into Severus' eyes; no fear present like he saw in most students and his eyes unwavering, but they were seeking for something and that something pulled at Severus, his brow knitted in contemplation of it. "How do you deal with the blood on your hands?". The room fell into a dead silence. Severus stared and then he glared. Remus swallowed nervously, and looked at Severus, afraid he might burst out in a fit of rage for the boy asking such a personal question. Remus was about to speak to try and advert the line of fire when he noticed the twinkle and the smile on Albus' face, when their eyes locked Albus shook his head and Remus remained silent. Just watching them.

"What gives you the right to ask me that?", Severus stressed out. The boy merely looked at him, before looking down at his tea. "I was asked to join, I figure that's what people do, talk. Perhaps it was too personal but what is too personal, not like your unravelling your darkest soul but your brightest light, something not to be shamed of but perhaps am wrong, maybe your ashamed of your own strength". "I am not ashamed!", Severus mood rising slowly, but rising none the less. "Are you nervous about tomorrow Alaric?" came Albus' voice, breaking the mood behind the two. Both men looked at him. Alaric was staring t the brown liquid that sat in the porcelain china cup in his hand. Gripping it lightly until his knuckles turned white. "How can I not be, it's the new cycle tomorrow," he whispered so quietly they almost didn't catch it.

"Where there is darkness there is always a light, don't worry." he said nonchalantly. "Easy for you to say your not a fucking light house" he grumbled, Golden eyes flashing iridescent for a moment, no one took notice of it except for Severus. Albus chuckled, "Your merely the light to your own darkness". Alaric smiled, the rest of the evening was continued with light conversation. Eventually Alaric finished his potion, and left. Severus sat alone in his chamber, the evening replaying in his mind. He was missing something and he hated when he missed something. Why would the guy ask him and lupin such a question. What was the meaning, there was obviously a meaning, it plainly obvious; and what was happening tomorrow, he wanted to ask but the conversation kept going and he had missed his opportunity. Severus had to keep and eye on the boy if he was too ever figure this out. Something painfully nagged at the back of his mind. Coal black eyes burned into the burning fire, thoughts of the younger man dancing amongst the flames.

**A/N: Well hopefully that wasn't two bad?! Review? Fav? Preferably both. **


	4. Voices

**Trust in Me**

**4. Voices  
**

Alaric sat on the shore of the black lake, the stars shone brightly against the sky, the full moon casting a light that hit against the waves, making the lake light up. It was peaceful, the new cycle had come and gone with nothing bad happening, he was thankful for that, he was extremely relieved that he had not gotten out. He pursed his lips in contemplation when he thought about Professor Snape, he had been watching that door last night, he had no idea if Albus had told him everything or not, but he often caught the professor looking at him. Really looking at him, for something Alaric didn't even know.

He supposed that one day, instead of just looking the professor would come out and just ask him what it was that happened on the night of the new cycle. The question is when the time came could he really reveal everything about himself? Fear gripped him heart in a vice grip and he found it hard to breath, casting his golden eyes towards the full moon, its light piercing the darkness of his mind. He didn't want to be locked away again for being part fae. He wasn't a monster, he wasn't an abomination. He was just Alaric McLeary.

Alaric twisted his head towards the forest when something moved, catching his attention. It was the same shimmer, he couldn't place it but it was so familiar that he felt nostalgia wash over him and he smiled just to himself, a peaceful moment broken by the sound of a howl. That had to be professor Lupin in the shrieking shack it was no surprise really, the entire school, Hermione had informed him on his week here, cause he just couldn't fathom why the Slytherin house sneered at him or people whispered about him, and his furry little problem. He would never understand the workings of people. Alaric felt his pain, understood his problem, that's why he asked Professor Lupin just a personal question almost a month ago. He needed to know, because Alaric could hardly live with himself.

"Alaric" came a whisper upon the wind, surprising him completely, he stood up and twirled around, his eyes roamed over the grass, amongst the trees and then over the water. No one was there, did he imagine the voice?

"Monster...Beast...Abomination" it came again and again until he couldn't suppress the rage that flickered in his heart. He always took pride in not letting others hurt him. It was weak in his eyes, growling roughly his eyes shimmered to an iridescence that saw everything and yet nothing. Turning to leave in his fit of rage, he hadn't heard the person come up behind him, he ran right into a dark solid form.

"hmfph," came his muffled reply as he landed on his ass, on the sand, the lake water rushing up and around his robed. "Great, bloody water," standing up his golden eyes peered into dark orbs. "Professor" he said with a tilt of his head.

The professor just stared at him. Severus glared a little, he had not been wrong he was sure he saw his eyes change rapidly a moment ago, as he whipped his head around, like he heard something but couldn't find the source of the noise, but they were a vivid golden right now.

"No students are allowed outside after dark," his hard steely voice came.

"If you forget Professor, Dumbledore had granted me access to leave the school at night at any given time", Alaric said moving past the professor.

He was granted access because at any given moment, pushed beyond his point he could had an episode and he really didn't need that at all. He heard the professors heavy foot steps beside him, peeking at him from the corner of his eyes, he watched him, studied him trying to understand him. Hard, but any man truly looking could tell it was an act, because when he was teaching a softness appeared in his eyes often.

He was tall, a little bit taller than himself. Broad shoulders that held his stand with confidence, his arms crossed as he walked, his entire being radiated respect. He had short hair, a little greasy yes but nothing that bothered Alaric too much. His pale skin was what really imprinted itself into his mind, he wasn't good looking but he was attractive all the same. This startled Alaric causing him to miss the branch he walked by and tripped over the god forsaken root.

"Smooth, really smooth, that's why all the ladies love you Alaric," he grumbled to himself.

A soft chuckled reached his ears and stared over at the Professor who was actually chuckling to himself, albeit concealing it from anyone who might be watching. Hell would freeze over if anyone noticed that Professor Snape was laughing.

"What's so funny?" faking mock hurt. Severus smirked and continued walking, without saying a damn thing.

Not to far away, hiding behind a bush under the invisibility cloak, Harry and Hermione plus Ron were stunned to see their professor show any sort of mirth towards anyone.

That's just weird..." said Ron making a disgusted face.

Hermione snorted, "He's still human Ron it's not weird at all, its comforting to know he has a heart". Hermione turned to Harry who was staring after them, in thought.

"Harry?" she questioned softly touching her arm.

His green eyes stared at her, before turning back to Alaric's back as he walked up towards the castle, "Did you see his eyes Hermione?... they were...different shades of colour"

"I did.. I'll have to go do some research or ask Remus if he knows anything", she said snapping her head to the forest behind them, she heard a twig snap which was shortly followed by a deep low growl, "Come on guy's it's a full moon, Remus is out there wandering the woods, we don't want him finding us, he will never forgive himself".

They agreed and walked back towards the castle.

Across the dark lake waters on a hill in the distance, stood a lone figure staring up at Hogwarts a smile gracing his tinted blue skin, teeth sharp and yellow his iridescent eyes watched on, "I found you" he whispered in a low voice, "_watch yourself...half breed_". The man took great pleasure watching the boy, get angry, when he whispered to him on the wind. Then when his eyes flashed that colour that was common amongst his race, he felt excited his blood boiled for the kill.

"_I found him Dane,"_ he whispered the voice floating against the wind like a thousand voice. His eyes never leaving the figure that soon entered the castle. His eyes could see near and far, even across time if he chose to look. _"Good, keep an eye on him, the convergence is coming be ready,"_ came the disembodied voice, that sounded so evil it sent a thrill through him. Yes the convergence was coming, soon all that is wrong will be rewritten.

"_With pleasure_," he sneered then with a single shimmer he was gone.

**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too bad, review!**


	5. Trust

**Trust In Me **

**5. TRUST**

**THE SKY **was dark, the stars hidden far away from his iridescent eyes, he stood there unaffected by the gold air, whipped around him embracing him in an embrace. He stood almost as if he was lost in thought or frozen in time, his eyes hard as they stared at the veil. Something was coming, he could sense it. The darkness around him touched him, caressed him and he sighed tensing, wishing it would keep it's filthy hands off him. He could only take so much.

The lake the only thing that seemed to shimmer in the darkness. Turning back to the castle, he could hear the laughter, they were all having fun. He felt jealous, left behind. Anger boiled beneath his calm exterior. He wished he could join them. He chanced going out, he needed to get out.

Halloween was upon them. The night when the veil was thin. His eyes saw the distant shimmering, his eyes saw into the shores of Morar. A place he wished he had never set foot on when he was a child. Out of anger. It cost him everything. Shutting his eyes he turned back to the shores, trying to will it all away.

A growl ripped threw him, as he heard the approaching footsteps, the broken wings on his back twitching, his hands stinging with the need to physically harm.

"You shouldn't be here Albus Dumbledore," came his whisper of a thousand voices. Turning his head slightly to look at him. Dumbledore stood there, face completely passive as his blue eyes gazed over his half moon glasses.

"You shouldn't of left the room" he said, an edge lacing his voice.

Alaric chuckled, "Why Albus, are you afraid I'll ...loose control" he whispered at the end, a concealed threat underneath it.

Stepping forward, hands behind his back he seemed comfortable and Alaric hated it, he needed to see his fear, he craved it.

"I believe you are better than that Alaric, your mother asked me to protect you" he said looking up at the dark sky, "But I am also headmaster and the well fare of the students is also my responsibility".

Snorting, Alaric continued to look at the water.

"I trust you Alaric to make the right decisions" he said smiling over at the man beside him, his blueish grey appearance, not scaring him in the slightest.

"Trust", he whispered before smirking, "is misguided, it will cost you. It's far better to leave no mortal ties"

"You are as human as any of us Alaric, despite your appearance" and with that Albus turned to walk away.

"with my heart, I am not so sure Albus" he said softly to himself. Albus could note the sadness there, even tho he could barely hear the sentence.

"You cannot dispel the darkness, nor can you not dispel the light. Both must live together to co-insist", they were Albus' finally words before he disappeared to the castle. Alaric mulled what he said over. Can darkness and light coexist in the same vessel? In the world yes? But not with him. He had no reason too.

** SEVERUS** stood in the great hall in his dress robes, upagainst the wall like the wall flower that he was, a scowl on his face. He hated festivities, unfortunately him being a head of house he was required to be here. He watched everyone carefully. Yet he was surprised not to see one person. Alaric McLeary. His dark eyes scanned the room again, and yet again he was not here. Suspicion rose inside him. Students were required to be here.

Severus scowled to himself, he really needed to stop thinking about the boy, he had promises in potions yes, but no promises in anything else. He was quiet, but had a haunting look in his unique eyes that spoke he was older than his years, even that thought to Severus was ludicrous, yet everyone changed during the war.

"Severus why don't you go out there and dance" came Minerva's voice, a clear smile on her face, she was dressed him green robes, with some heinous hat upon her head.

"No, I believe I will not"

"Cant be a wall flower all night" she said giggling. He rose his eye brow at her and noticed, her cheeks with a bit pink, and her skin looked flushed her eyes slightly glazed. Rolling his eyes he turned and walked away.

"Hey Severus! Come back!" he heard her yell behind him but he continued on and ignored him. Standing out in the hallway to the entrance of the great hall he noticed a movement slightly down the hall. Turning to look he saw Albus walk into the courtyard.

Perhaps he knew where Mr. McLeary was. Severus followed him but when he arrived there, Albus was gone. Looking around he saw no trace of him. Frowning in confusion and disappointment at not getting his curiosity sedated he retreated back to the great hall.

"Professor" came a voice to his left just next to the great hall. Severus eyes Hermione Granger who was dressed in a red flowing dress. He scoffed at the Gryffindor colour. "Ms. Granger", he greeted with a nod of his head.

"Why do you watch him?" she asked a smile playing on her lips like she knew more that he did. He stared at her amoment, wondering what she was going on about.

"Stare at who?"

"Alaric McLeary, I see you watching him sir, breakfast, lunch, dinner and even in your classroom" she smiled. He sneered, "that is none of your business"

"I think you like him sir" she said pushing off the wall before she skipped off, not giving him a chance to talk back.

He watched her walk away and frowned, what had just happened? He scoffed at the idea of him fancing a student, who just so happens to be full of secrets, and a genious at potions. He chuckled to himself. "Yeah right" he said to the darkness and continued back into the great hall.

**THE** next morning, Severus stood before his potions class, a potion on the board, today was practical brewing. Hsi eyes roamed over the class and they lingers on Mr. Mcleary longer than they probably should have, his encounter with Ms. Granger the night before, had popped into his head. His eyes shifted back to her, he didn't understand the encounter, no matter how many times he mulled over it. What intrigued him tho was the way she was staring at Mr. McLeary, disecting him.

What was she looking at? He looked back over to Alaric, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he looked tired, but he was the same. Hunched over the table, reading the potions ingredients, stiring the cauldron, and chopping up the ingredients. He looked back at her, and they made eye contact. He was startled slightly, she smiled warmly at him. He sneered, what the hell was her problem?

"20 minutes left" his voice boomed over the room. He smirked as he heard the disruptive voices disagreeing, and wishing for more time. His eyes stared back at McLeary, but they weren't staring at the book or cauldron anymore. Gold had met black, there eyes locked in a way that made his heart quicken slight.

He had to admit.

Alaric McLeary was a mystery and that mystery made him attractive in Severus eyes. He frowned when his question popped back into his head.

"_How do you deal with the blood on your hands?"_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed to himself. Everytime he thought about it; it gave him a bloody headache the entire man was a menace in his mind. Something continuously drew him back to him. It was starting to wear him out. Severus still couldn't give him an answer, he thought about it over and over again.

The bell shook Severus from his thoughts, the entire class staring at him. He hadn't noticed that he had gotten lost in his own thoughts. "Bring the potions up and leave, you are dismissed. Except for you Mr. McLeary"

Alaric stared at him from his desk. What did he do now? He groaned to himself, packing up his bag he sat there waiting for the students to leave. Whent hey left it was just them. The silence and his dark eyes on his was making Alaric uncomfortable, he shifted from one side to the other, playing with the strap of his bag.

"You wanted me to stay behind Professor" he whispered his golden eyes, looking up at his professor tentatively.

"Your question. Why did you ask it of me?" he said walking closer weaving thru the desks to stand right in from of the boy. His eyes stared down at him over his large beaked nose, his mouth in a straight contemplative line, waiting for his answer.

"That is what one does, when they have tea is it not?"

"People do not ask such personal questions in civilized conversation" Severus said crossing his arms, posture straightening.

"Well sir, I haven't had contact with civilization for a long time ...sorry for my arrogance" he said smiling up at him, his eyes guarded and haunted and they trapped Severus. What was this boy hiding to have his eyes look sooo ...dead. The last time he saw such a haunted look was when Sirius Black especaped years ago and he had seen him in the cell above the castle waiting for the ministry to get him.

"I have no choice but to deal with the blood. I cannot fix the past, I can merely move forward from it" he whispered. He watched the boys eyes change for a moment before a handsom smile graced his face.

"An honest answer professor" he said, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "to trust is foolish"

Severus was taken a back.

"Have a good afternoon professor" Alaric stated before he walked out of the potions room, without Severus consent.

**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too bad! Come on guys fav. Review! **


	6. I know what you are

**Trust In Me **

**6. I know what you are**

NOVEMBER had come and gone, nothing out of the ordinary happened, minus Hermione always hanging around with him, or following him. He thought nothing of it in the beginning but now, it was starting to bug him. He didn't understand why she was doing it. They were housemates, classmates, acquaintances, but nothing more than that. She did not show the clear signs of infatuation but her gaze was calculating. In a way he was hoping she wouldn't figure out what he was. Him being half-unseelie and half wizard.

Alaric stood behind a pillar just before the entrance to the dungeons, potions had just let out for the day and he was waiting for Hermione to come past him so he could question her. After what felt like a really long time, he watched her pass him, her head going in every which way. More than likely trying to find where he had gone.

"Why are you following me, Hermione" he said as he emerged from behind the pillar. He watched her jump a few feet off the ground, and turn to look at him.

"Oh...Hello Alaric, what do you mean following you?" she said with a nervous glance to the left. I followed her gaze, there wasn't anything there, but I could smell someone, or more than someone.

"You know exactly what I mean", he said turning back to look at her.

She kept shifting her eyes to the left. What was she looking at, was she signalling to someone who was concealing themselves? It was possible, he had read in the beginners book of magic that such magic was possible.

"Reveal your buddies, Hermione" he whispered, as he crossed his arms.

She slumped forward a bit, her posture showing she was defeated and turned to the left once more, "Harry, Ron you can come out".

A moment later they reappeared out from under a cloak. He raised and eyebrow at it, he hadn't heard of such a cloak being able to do that. He made a mental note to look it up later on that evening. Alaric, turned his head a bit, he could hear another set of foot steps walking up from the dungeons, but just barely, whoever it is, is incredibly light on there feet. He paid it no mind, he wanted to know why he was being followed.

"Now answer me, why were you guys following me."

"We weren't" both, Harry and Ron piped up, together. I looked at them, what did they think I was stupid?

"I'm not stupid, Hermione has been following me for a month now, and I wouldn't out it past the two of you to be as well...so tell me again why", he said leaning against the pillar.

"We –well I know what you are", she whispered looking him dead in the eye.

Alaric stood frozen for a moment his eyes, flickering that iridescent colour, before they turned back to go and narrowed.

"Prey tell, Granger what am I?", he said advancing on her, trying to scare her away. He needed her to be scared, to ignore it. He will not let her, ruin his freedom. The last person who knew, told everyone and he was sent away. His mind flashed back to the cold damp prison.

Her lip trembled a moment before Harry and Ron stood in front of her, both glaring him down. Protecting her, Alaric couldn't understand why they would. Friendship perhaps? Was that what friends did? Was that trust?

"Your Fae" she said more confidently grabbing her friends hands for support.

Alaric stepped back and smirked, a chuckle erupting from his throat, "Very cleaver Granger".

"I just don't know which one you are, seelie or unseelie" she said stepping out from behind Harry and Ron.

"It's best that you don't know Granger. If I was seelie, you'd be far better off" he bent down to stare into her honey brown eyes, "but if I was unseelie, I'd be your nightmare...but what is the real question Granger?", he pulled back from her and started to walk away.

"what do you mean" she called after him.

He stopped and turned to look at her slightly, keeping his entire being at a distance, "What am I?..."

In away he hoped they figured it out and stood clear from him, but Humans never did what he wanted, never acted a certain way they should have, there courageous, passionate but stupid. He wanted someone to know, so he didn't feel so alone anymore. At that moment he wished his mother was there, she always made him feel like he was meant to be. To let them make him feel alive was to trust them, and he refused to be hurt or betrayed. Trust was never an option.

"Trust will never be an option" he whispered, and turned to walk down an empty hallway. He stopped when he met black eyes.

"So you heard everything I presume" Alaric whispered.

SEVERUS was walking up from the dungeons to go talk to the headmaster about the upcoming holidays when he heard, chatter coming down from another hallway. He had every attention giving the students a detention and deducting points for the sake of it, when he heard Ms. Grangers voice, say something that particularly caught his attention.

"We—Well I know what you are". Severus rose and eyebrow as he looked around the corner, hidden behind a wall. Granger, Weasley and Potter were there, somewhat down the other side of the hallway, and they looked to be confronting McLeary. Severus smirked, finally he'll get some answers he couldn't find. He frown tho and felt disappointed that Granger managed to figure out before he did. That irritated him slightly.

"Prey tell Granger what am I?". He noted that Alaric seemed angry almost but his posture wasn't totally into it, he was using a scare tactic that he once used to intimidate others. He rarely used it now there was no point too, he didn't have an image to uphold, the dark lord was dead. It was a new beginning.

Some things, will die harder than others. He was okay with that. He didn't care what others thought of him. They will all see him still as the dark greasy bat of the dungeons.

"Very cleaver Granger". Severus inwardly growled he was so lost in his own thinking that he missed the entire conversation. He wanted to hit the wall in frustration, but that was an immature child's impulse and he was defiantly no child.

"I just don't know which one you are, seelie or unseelie". Severus stopped. Seelie? Unseelie? The boy was a bloody Fairy!? Severus inwardly snorted, the girl was clearly delusional everyone knew, that the fae had they're own world that mingled just beyond what our eyes can see, it was another dimension in away it's almost the same way the wizarding world hides itself. All fae had those iridescent eyes where as the boys were gold.

He stopped mid thought when he saw his eyes flash a moment when he had turned to walk away from Granger. If the boy was fae, then he would be either a shimmering ball of light, unable to be seen by a humans eyes, or he would be horrendously hideous and he'd be our nightmare. The boy was nice, quiet kept to himself, but had a silent temper that showed so rarely that you'd think he didn't have an anger bone in his body.

He always disappeared on the darkest days of the month, kinda like Lupin, but he wasn't a werewolf. Did fae go through transformations? He wasn't sure because in all the books he had read when he decided to do a little light reading while he was a students at Hogwarts never said a thing about it. Unless he was half but which half? That among themselves is rare and one hasn't been seen in over 100,000 years. Could he be Half Fae and Half Wizard?

That seemed more reasonable and more practical.

"So the boy is half-fae and half-wizard, but which half?", he whispered, as he noticed the boy coming in his direction. He decided to pretend he wasn't there listening to the entire conversation. Severus Snape did not eavesdrop.

"So you heard everything I presume", the boy whispered. Severus rose an eyebrow and feigned ignorance.

"Heard what? Mr. McLeary?" he said crossing his arms. The boy narrowed his eyes at him, and smirked.

"Ignorance does not become you professor", he chuckled, "don't play me a fool, like they did. I heard you before the conversation even began, your very light on your feet for being so tall"

"Yes I heard everything, so what are you McLeary? Light or Dark?" Severus said with a quirk of his mouth. He watched the boy smile, and flashed his eyes again. This caught Severus off guard, he had never seen it up this close, but it was interesting, alluring almost.

"You tell me professor" he whispered before walking down another corridor. Severus' dark eyes watching after him.

"Well McLeary, I'll figure it out" he whispered while he continued down to the headmasters office.

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. Review. Favourite. You know the drill. Lol until next time. **


	7. Guildan?

Trust In Me

Guildan?

SEVERUS found himself staring and watching the boy, over the last couple of days. He was never far from his mind. He even started dreaming about him, but they weren't what he really expected. They were explicit, and unprofessional but from them he felt a sense of danger and danger had always attracted him. So he came to the conclusion that he was an unseelie, and that is why he was intrigued by the boy. It was only another few days before term ended for winter vacation.

He heard the boy would be here over the break, which gave Severus the idea of cornering him.

It was hard for Severus to think with all the noise in the great hall, dinner as always was festive with pointless chatter from both the students and the staff. Lupin was talking to him about something, but he didn't care what about. He just couldn't take his eyes of the Alaric McLeary who was at the end of the Gryffindor table, all alone, staring down at his plate.

Severus wanted to know what he was thinking, he wanted to enter his mind. Know all his secrets.

"I see you watching him Severus, on more than one occasion" came Lupins voice, loud against the students, his sentence alone, startled Severus into paying attention, he turned his black eyes on Lupins warm amber eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he said, taking a sip from his goblet.

Lupin smiled and chuckled lightly, "Don't play coy, Severus...are you fancying the boy?"

Severus sputtered so uncharacteristic over his goblet that it caused a few of the staff to turn to look at them curiously. He glared at them all, "Find something funny?", they all shook there head and turned away, not wanting to get int he way of Snapes short bad temper.

"Thought so" he mumbled and turned back to Lupin with a glare, "What are you playing at?"

"Not playing", he smiled "just making observation".

"He's a child...Lupin, that is wrong...and you are wrong", tho apart of him couldn't help but think Lupin was on too something, but he couldn't let it go there. He was still a boy and him a grown man. He wouldn't let anything happen.

"He's older than he looks according to Albus", Lupin said turning to look at the boy. Severus followed his eyes and rose an eyebrow.

"He's 17 what the hell are you going on about?"

Lupin chuckled and scooted his seat back, getting up to leave, "Oh nothing... have a good evening I've got papers to grade before the holidays" and he was gone.

_'what the hell?'_ Severus thought. Nothing was making sense, and everyone seemed to be secretive. He had a feeling that something was being plotted against him. He had to shake it off, because he knew these people weren't like that, the war was over. The darkness that loomed was over. He had to give them a little bit of trust.

ALARIC was starting to get very lonely, Christmas was coming, it was his mothers favourite day. He missed her so much that some days, he had to force himself to breathe. His eyes looked unseeing at his plate, the mashed potatoes, broccoli and chicken cold. Reaching up to rub his jaw, he could feel the stubble coming in.

Mother had always told him, a gentleman always kept a clean face. He once believed such a line a long time ago, but here and now, he wasn't a gentleman. He kept himself away from everyone, the wall he created he wouldn't let crumble.

Blue eyes, blonde hair, rose pink lips flashed across his face. He could remember how she smells. Victoria. Clenching his fist, he tried to swallow the over powering of betrayal in his mouth and gut. He gave her everything, all of him. She was the very last person he let in, will ever let in. She would be old now, probably married, 5 kids like she always wanted. He couldn't help but feel happy for such a thought, but disgusted all the same.

He could feel the anger bubble, underneath the surface. He had to calm down, or he would shift for the entire hall to see. Nights were darker, more calling during the winter, he despised winter. The darkness, the retched cold. Then he felt it, a whisper, a caress against his skin.

"_...Alaric" _

His eyes whipped up, looking for he voice, his head whipping each way. Nothing. No one was looking at him, talking to him. They were all engrossed in there dinner, their conversation of pointless nothingness. The hottest wizard, the quiddich matches he just didn't understand.

"_...Alaric, come" _

He didn't know why, but something told him to move. He had no control. One lead foot after the other, he walked out of the great hall. Out of the castle and stood before the dark forest. It's pull, very much present, very much aware. He stood there, staring at the darkness, the trees, the shadows that moved just beyond his site. Then his golden eyes saw it.

The shimmer.

It was so similar, so nostalgic, but he couldn't understand why. He hasn't seen it before, not since the time, he first came to the castle, over a month ago. What was it? It wasn't the veil that shimmer at nights, it was different, more solid. Was it a charm? Someone out there watching him?

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoed across the ground, through the air and into the darkness.

"Hello?" was repeated back and this startled, Alaric. The wind blew, the tall, damp dark grass across the voice, "I found you" it said, then the shimmer changed and it walked closer, with each step it revealed itself.

It was no man.

No woman. I

t was him.

Them.

His race.

Unseelie.

Alaric looked at him shocked. Surprised and even curious, he had never seen one of his own kind up close. He could feel the unseelies dark pull and it struck something deep inside himself. Something he did not like. Never – refused to acknowledge until now.

The Darkness.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

The unseelie smiled, his pointed white teeth, showing under the curl of his pale blue lips. His grey sullen skin, pale complexion against the darkness, his amber hair, the only colour against the night.

"My name is Guildan"


	8. Do Not Fear

**Trust In Me**

**8. Do not Fear**

"Guildan?" Alaric questioned taking a step back. He was getting an uneasy feeling from the unseelie. He knew of their kind, he was part of it, and he hated every moment of it. It cost him so much. So why did this guy decide now of all times, to approach him at a school that was protected from outsiders?

How did he get past the wards? They hummed as if alive, Alaric could always feel them.

"How did you get past the wards?" he asked, frowning a bit.

The man chuckled and then smiled, placing his hands on his hips and looking up towards the sky. "It was easy, we are fae, this magic does not stop us", he turned to look back at Alaric.

"You can feel the pull can you not?" he said, stepping forward, his eyes watched the young boy as he stepped back.

"Yes I can" he said, Alaric could see his eyes watch him, they may be nothing but shimmering color but the way they changed made it look like he was staring directly at him.

Like a hawk, searching his pray.

Alaric's body tensed in anxiety, he was really uneasy now. Looking behind him, the school was only a few feet away, no more than 20 yards, easy to run.

"But your ...human" he said with distaste, "stops you from being able to break out of it, how degrading."

"Degrading? So much that you know of what it means to be human".

"Why would I want to be weak? When I can be the thing everyone fears the most in the world?", Guildan stepped forward once more.

"I do not fear you" Alaric said standing his ground.

"Oh but you do, whether you stand your ground like you just have or did you forget only moments ago that you backed up when I stepped forward, a sign for space, distance if you will of the thing that makes you uncomfortable ...do I make you uncomfortable Alaricum?"

Alaric stood stunned, how did this unseelie know his full and true name? No one knew it, only his mother. That simple word had the power to reveal all he was for all to see. He didn't like it. He hated it.

"Yes you make me uncomfortable, but I do not fear you" , Alaric stepped forward to prove his point. Guildan smiled at him, and stepped forward.

When they stood nose to nose, Alaric could feel the darkness caress him, it was coming off the man. It took everything he had not to reach out for it, to allow it in. He hated that half of himself, he would do anything to never let it see the light of day or in this case, darkness of the night.

The stars shone brightly above and the moon cast them in a low glow, that made them look of another world. Alarics golden eyes flashed a moment when he saw the mans wings, broken and ripped, just like his. He wondered if this was a common trait in their race.

"You will". Guildan whispered, as he reached up his hand to touch the boys face.

"What are you doing?", Alaric could feel his body tense.

"So young but so old." the man ignored him completely, "yes, Duran" the man said before Alaric he felt the pull in the pit of his stomach.

For a moment he was on grass the next, he was on a sandy shore, night shone down and the moon was much bigger, it illuminated everything in a soft glow, but the shadows edged at the end of the torches that lite up to a rundown castle on top of a cliff.

One moment Alaric was stand the next, his face was in the sand and he had two other people holding him down. He tensed and struggled, he felt the low growl before he heard it with his ears. Himself.

His golden eyes looked up at Guildan, "What is it exactly do you want" he snarled out. He could feel the tender caress of his transformation.

"Like I said... you"

Before he could fully comprehend what the man said, his world grew dark as one of the unseelie behind him, knocked him in the back of the head and his world grew dark.

Guildan looked at the limp boy, and smirked, turning around he gestured for the others to follow him as he walked up the winding path, towards the castle.

"Duran is expecting us, we are late"

**A/N: Well there you go. It's shorter than the other chapters but oh well! The plot thickens. Review! Fav! Follow! **


End file.
